


Feel like laying you down

by Point_of_no_return



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fashion Week, Fluff and Smut, Good uses of a tie, M/M, New York City, Patrick's thighs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Tenderness, Thirsty Bottom Patrick Brewer, men in suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Point_of_no_return/pseuds/Point_of_no_return
Summary: This is my 50th fic!! Ahh!! So excited!David and Patrick are at Fashion Week in NYC, though they barely see any of it.It's just a lot of sex in a bathroom, their Uber, and then the hotel room. There really is no plot.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 18
Kudos: 79





	Feel like laying you down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tailor1971](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailor1971/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Desperate Times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500206) by [lastchancecafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastchancecafe/pseuds/lastchancecafe). 



> Realized today....this is my 50th work!!! That is stinking COOL!!!
> 
> Title is from Dierks Bentley's ["Come a Little Closer."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rVGw7FbohY4)
> 
> So this came about because I saw a lot of people writing for Smut fests and Smutobers and I decided "Hey, Biden won, I will absolutely join in on this party," nevermind that I have so many WIPs I don't know what to do with. Oh well! Just happy to be in a headspace to write this gloriousness for myself. 
> 
> Thank you to [blackandwhiteandrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandwhiteandrose/pseuds/blackandwhiteandrose) For beta reading. 
> 
> To [Tailor1971](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailor1971/pseuds/Tailor1971) for finding the clip I needed for Firefighter Patrick, but then cheering me on when I ran in the opposite direction.  
> And to the ladies in the RA whom I sprinted with, this is also for you.

The bathroom was a terrible place to start this. Unnervingly quiet and shockingly well-appointed for a restroom, the marble vanities and dark wooden accents made a pretty decent backdrop, as far as dirty bathroom sex went.

Here they are, just past pleasantly buzzed at Fashion Week and Patrick doesn’t even care if someone walks in. Every ostentatious thing he’d seen so far made it feel like they were kings stealing a moment to themselves away from the guests at an elaborate party. He has been able to keep his eyes off David, so impeccably dressed for the occasion he probably could actually pass for royalty.

Patrick couldn’t think about that for long, though, distracted by the way David had him pinned against the marble, rucking up his royal blue dress shirt. David smoothed his fingers down the warm expanse of Patrick’s belly, and then back up to his nipples, giving them a tug, eliciting a moan that would only be appropriate in pornography.

“Getting impatient?” David asked, laughing as Patrick was scrambling to get David’s shirt undone as well.

“ _God,_ David, you have no fucking idea...want you inside me.” Patrick panted, biting at David’s collarbone. Patrick’s ragged breaths were hot against David’s neck as he unzipped David’s slacks and pushed his hand further into them.

David was sure Patrick still had no one what it did to him when he spoke like that. He loved the idea that someone could want him so badly they’d risk being interrupted in a public bathroom. “Yeah? You want this dick? How bad do you want it, baby?”

“David. I _need_ you,” he whimpered.  
  
With just a few tugs on David’s boxer briefs, Patrick had sprung his cock free. David leaned to whisper into Patrick’s ear. “MmMm, honey, not here,” he said, tucking himself back into his briefs, making Patrick groan against his shoulder. 

“I know, honey, _I know_ . We should get out of here if you’re going to try any of… that,” David gestured around their pelvises, trying to ignore Patrick’s taunting movements. “Just.. let me just kiss you a little bit longer... and then we can leave,” David said, trying to keep his hands from roaming towards all the places that made Patrick crazy. He felt his own desires growing steadily, but not so steadily that he was ready to take his husband into one of the stalls and fall to his knees. This is Fashion Week and that would be _very_ incorrect behavior.  
  
After a few seconds, Patrick nodded against David, while slipping one hand to wrap around his waist, and his other hand pulling provocatively at David’s perfect pompadour, his nails deliciously scraping over his scalp. He may have conceded to David’s requests, but he was still going to try his best to to get whatever he could. David whined as Patrick bit at his neck, right at the spot that always got David to do dangerous things.  
  


Suddenly David was kissing Patrick again, licking into his mouth. He grabbed Patrick’s ass with his large hands and slotted himself between his thick thighs, pleased with the way they were naturally closing around him. Patrick’s arms wrapped around David’s shoulders, his eyes widening as David lifted him just enough to set him on the counter of the row of sinks. David caught a glimpse of his own lust reflected back at him in the mirror as he was practically dry humping his husband in the bathroom of a venue he’d have never imagined of doing something so socially unacceptable. But here he was currently feeling pretty content with his choices. Fashion Week was important to David, but in the moment, he was finding all he really cared about was getting somewhere to get inside his husband as quickly as possible.  
  
“W-wanna get out of here?” David gasped into Patrick’s mouth. 

Patrick was so lost in the push and pull of his body against David, feeling so uninhibited from the whisky sours they’d consumed together and the shots of Jager from the bar.  
  
Suddenly Patrick could feel David shaking under him, “What… what’s going on?,” Patrick asked, realizing that he was _laughing._ “I’m failing to see what’s funny here, David,” he said, pulling David to him, as if they could get any closer.  
  
“You’re so caught up, you didn’t even hear what I was saying,” David said, still chuckling even as he had two handfuls of Patrick’s ass now. “Do you want me to pay the tab and we can get out of here?”  
  
“What if we _don’t_ pay the tab and just... leave. Can we do that instead?” Patrick said, eyes full of hope and heated desire. It was so unlike Patrick to leave an open tab and dash like that.  
  
“Oh, someone is feeling reckless. We can do that... I have the credit card, we can just go,” David said huskily into Patrick’s mouth. He grasped Patrick’s legs tighter around him as he pressed his growing erection against his husband’s. Patrick let out a low, guttural sound, and David was glad it was just the two of them still. _  
_ _  
_ “D-da-vid, _mmmfph_ , if you keep doing that, we will never leave, and I really want that dick.” Patrick was practically whining, his hands grabbing at whatever parts of David he could touch.  
  
“You’ll get it, I promise. Come on,” David said, while helping Patrick down from the counter. He gave Patrick a quick once over and shrugged off his jacket. “Take this, you’re gonna need it,” he said.  
  
“Thank you, David...” Patrick stammered, as he took the jacket to hold in front of himself.  
  
“Let’s go… I’ll call for the car.” David told him, as he took Patrick’s hand, and maneuvered them towards the door. He checked himself in the mirror one last time before leaving the bathroom. As they exited he realized that no one looked any the wiser to what they had been doing. He glanced back to look at Patrick, who was blatantly staring at David as he was walking behind him, taking in the view as if he were in a museum and the man in front of him was artwork.  
  
“You good, honey?”  
  
“Mmmhmmm,” Patrick hummed and took David’s hand to his mouth to kiss his fingers. Yeah, Patrick was fine.

* * *

Since this was Patrick’s first time in New York during Fashion Week, David wanted to do things right. He’d reserved car service for them, making sure that their ride would have a partition so Patrick could be as handsy as he wanted to be and they could have enough privacy for rimming or fingering, if they had time and were so inclined.  
  
The drive back to the Four Seasons on 57th street was only supposed to be around fifteen minutes and David was concerned that if he licked anywhere near Patrick’s neglected hole, the moaning would be too much and get them caught. Both were extremely proud they’d done _total landscaping_ before their trip, all the smooth skin was so irresistible to touch.  
  
He pushed Patrick into the back of the car against the leather seats. He opened his mouth to Patrick’s and allowed him to make the first move, which he did, cupping David’s cheek and slipped his tongue along David’s lips and over David’s cupid’s bow. Patrick started unbuttoning David’s cream-colored shirt, then began loosening his tie.   
  
“Want this so bad, David,” he said, as he worked the last button and then untucked David’s shirt from his slacks. Getting David’s belt off was next on his to-do list. “Will you fuck me now?”  
  
David didn’t answer, but leaned in to kiss Patrick roughly. He glanced down at his phone and it showed they still had fifteen minutes to their destination. He settled himself over Patrick, gently pushing him to lie down across the seat. He shifted, rubbing his erection against his husbands, feeling how rock hard it was. His hands quickly traveled down to Patrick’s waist and opened up his pants, his skilled fingers moving deftly over the elastic of Patrick’s silk, form-fitting boxers.  
  
“Fuck… you’re so hard tonight,” David breathed. “So ready for me.”  
  
Patrick groaned. “Please David. _Please,_ just touch me.” He took Patrick’s cock into his hand and gently rubbed his thumb over the frenulum and over the slit where the precome had been beaded, dampening the silk boxers. David was bowing down, ready to take Patrick into his mouth. 

Patrick lightly coaxed David’s head to get nearer to where he wanted him so desperately. “Come on, David,” he whimpered, carding his fingers through David’s already messed up hair. 

Who was David to deny his husband? Using whatever time they had left, David pulled the fabric down just enough that he could swallow Patrick down to the root. He heard Patrick making the most delicious noises, and part of him couldn’t believe that after all this time, he could still make Patrick speechless during sex. Just as David started to bob up and down on Patrick’s thick length, he crept two fingers over to his mouth to suck on them while distracting Patrick with a messy handjob. He trailed his slicked-up fingers over to his husband’s perfect pink entrance, making small circles there. He swallowed Patrick down again while pushing them inside. It was a tease he knew would get Patrick to buck up his hips and brush the back of his throat, causing both of them to moan.  
  
“Oh, fffuuu…. David! I’m gonna come…. if you keep doing that.”  
  
“We’re here, gentlemen!” The inside speaker called out, making the two jump apart. _Fuck!_ _  
_ _  
_ They were both breathing hard and could hear the driver coming over to the other side.  
  
“Fuck fuck _fuck!_ Get your pants back on, Patrick. Hurry!” Somehow, they both looked presentable enough that by the time the door swung open, the driver was not suspicious. They grabbed their jackets and hopped out, David gave a generous tip, hoping that was enough.  
  
“That could have ended… badly, “David said. “Though that gave me a good idea for a future date night.” David suggestively raised an eyebrow and gave Patrick’s ass an open-palmed slap.  
  
“That’d be an awfully expensive date night, David,” chided Patrick, made clear-headed enough by the hasty stop to have his fiscal sense intact. 

David hushed him with another kiss and then wrapped his arm possessively around him, guiding them towards the elevator.  
  
They made their way over to the open door, and stepped inside, grateful to be alone again. As soon as David pressed the button to their floor, Patrick was crowding into him and whispering filthy things in David’s ear. 

David knew they needed to get down the hall as quickly as possible, so when the elevator dinged and Patrick still had David pinned to the wall, it took an incredible amount of effort to extricate himself from Patrick’s koala-like clutches and drag him down the hall.

Now that they were alone again, David took the opportunity to crawl his fingers from Patrick’s clothed cock up to his silver, pink, and blue striped tie and tugged it a little to gauge his husband’s reaction. Noticing the way Patrick bit his lip, David proceeded to drag Patrick by his tie all the way down to the end of the hall where their suite was waiting for them.  
  
“David,” Patrick whispered as he pushed him against the wall outside of their room.  
  
“Mmmfft!” David groaned at the impact. “I could get used to this.”  
  
“Good, “ Patrick growled, “I can’t help it… it’s all your fault.”

David smirked as Patrick pressed their bodies together. God. This man. His _lover._ His _husband._ He still wasn’t sure how it had all turned out so perfectly; to have a life filled with passion and love, and a trust between them to explore new things.  
  
David nipped at Patrick’s earlobe. “I have some ideas about that tie of yours. I may even gag you with it...” By the feel of Patrick shifting against David’s thigh, his new plan was working. “Yeah, you like that idea, don’t you?”  
  
Patrick moaned into the kiss he was ghosting just below David’s jaw.  
  
“Oh...So you _want_ me to gag you and make you beg for it?” David asked, his eyes dark with lust.

Patrick nodded, slowly. “Yes?”  
  
David fumbled with the room key, only slightly distracted by the sloppy kisses he was getting while Patrick was attempting to undo his tie.

When they finally got through the door, Patrick instantly had David up against it, kissing him deeply. David flung their jackets toward a chair and began to take off his tie, but a pair of hands stopped him.  
  
“No, keep it on. Keep it all on. This is _really_ doing it for me,” Patrick said as he sunk down to his knees. 

David glanced down to watch Patrick’s hands trailing up and down his calves and thighs while his drunken heart-eyes stared up at him. “You’re so beautiful, honey.”  
  
Patrick blinked lazily up at David as he carefully took David’s cock out.

David thought it was the hottest thing he’d seen in a while. Patrick looked amazing on his knees, still fully dressed, wearing his tie, and his silver cufflinks still on. David had seen him on his knees in a button-up many times, but looking at Patrick with his tie, and imagining all of the ways he was going to undo him with it, was something else.  
  
Suddenly Patrick’s velvety wet tongue was licking him from balls to the head of his cock and David had to brace himself against the door. David was too much for Patrick to fully consume, but what he couldn’t swallow down, his hands more than covered. The precision with which Patrick worked David’s dick was almost too much, it was like he was _made_ for this. Patrick bobbed up and down, twisting his hand as he went, salivating all over him, leaving David’s cock messy and slippery. 

David cupped one hand underneath Patrick’s chin and trailed his fingers along his cheek where he could feel himself going in and out. His breathing was heavy and ragged from his husband’s expert attention.

Patrick kept looking up and then down at his task, moaning around David, sending waves of pleasure up his spine.  
  
“Are you ready? You want this?” David asked, holding the back of Patrick’s head. 

Patrick nodded, trying to smile around David’s dick in his mouth. 

David began guiding his husband’s head back and forth just as far as he knew Patrick could go without gagging him. Patrick still loved the feeling of almost choking on him, which always made David’s heart clench a little thinking about how far he’d come from that first awkward blow job. David pumped into Patrick’s mouth over and over, face fucking him in wild strokes. He wanted to make it to the bed though, so he pulled away from Patrick.  
  
Patrick whined, immediately feeling the loss of not being able to taste David.   
  
David reached out to pull him up off of his knees and onto his feet. He kissed him fiercely, shucking off his slacks and shoes, walking Patrick back towards the bed. He pushed himself away from Patrick and slowly unbuttoned the remainder of Patrick’s shirt, and untied the tie from around his neck. He could feel Patrick’s eyes on him, and Patrick’s hands lightly playing with his balls and dick. He slid the tie from around Patrick’s collar and placed it to the side. “We’re going to need this later.”  
  
His hands traveled up over Patrick’s chest and shoulders, and he removed the button up and threw it off the bed, not caring if it landed on the floor.  
  
Roughly grasping Patrick, David laid him down on the hotel mattress and began kissing the warm skin beneath him, trailing all the way down to Patrick’s neglected cock. “Is this for me?””  
  
“Always for you,” Patrick sighed, reaching for David’s hand, pulsing it. “Love you.”  
  
David gave him a quick smile in response and took back his hands. With one, he undid Patrick’s belt while he unzipped his pants with the other.  
  
“So talented.” Patrick murmured.  
  
“Mmm, lots of practice,” he replied, and turned his attention to giving Patrick a blowjob to remember. He pulled Patrick’s pants all the way down, removing his shoes and socks, as he placed sloppy kisses over and over on Patrick’s dick. He grabbed Patrick’s thighs and held them, licking long stripes from his hole all the way to his frenulum.  
  
Patrick started babbling almost immediately. “David…. _David_.. I need, I… _please…”_ _  
__  
_ David knew exactly what Patrick wanted. He coaxed Patrick over onto his hands and knees, and picked the tie up off the bed, wadding it up into a ball.  
  
“Open,” David said, gently shoving the tie in Patrick’s mouth.  
  
Patrick let out a deep groan, the sound muffled by the fabric.  
  
David pulled Patrick’s thighs and knees closer to the edge of the bed, and bent down, spreading his husband’s cheeks apart. He began making small circles with his tongue, wagging it back and forth over Patrick’s exposed rim.  
  
“ _Fuuuu-uuuckkkkk, D-da-aaviiid_.” Patrick’s whole body shuddered.  
  
“That’s it, honey,” David said, pausing between licks. He worked his tongue over him again and again from Patrick’s balls up to his rim, making a continual wet trail.   
  
Patrick was moaning and writhing beneath him, wiggling his ass in David’s face as he sucked at the hole, pushing his tongue in and tasting him.  
  
David moaned in delight, he was opening up for him beautifully.  
  
Patrick pushed back, nearly forcing himself onto David’s tongue, which he allowed. But David would allow almost anything for his seemingly innocent, buttoned-up husband. This was a version David felt lucky only he got to see; Patrick going wild from being eaten out and fucking _loving_ it.  
  
Patrick summoned all remaining powers of speech to command, “More, David! _Deeper_. Need more of your tongue.”  
  
David did what he was told. After a few more minutes of rimming and stroking Patrick’s length, David could feel more than hear that Patrick was getting close. He was deliciously loud despite the tie muffling the sounds. He flipped Patrick back over and took the tie out of his mouth, massaging his jaw and cheeks once removed.  
  
“So, how do you feel about having your arms bound, honey?”  
  
Without speaking, Patrick slid David’s tie from around his neck and lifted it up as an offering to him. The gesture was so devastatingly precious, it made him choke up a bit. How was this sweet, perfect man all his?  
  
David took his tie from Patrick and fell against his husband, wrapping his arms under his shoulders, urging Patrick to do the same. He kissed Patrick lovingly, assuringly, a wordless reminder that they were in this together. They moved against each other like waves in the ocean, their kisses all enthusiastic tongues, soft lips, and hot breath. “I love you, Patrick. Love you, _love you_.”  
  
Patrick squeezed him tighter and brought their mouths back to one another, losing themselves in the tender moment amidst the frenzied rest of the night.  
  
David disengaged himself from Patrick’s grip and reached for the tie, watching as Patrick offered his wrists up, smiling serenely.  
  
“Oh my god, enough of that... do you want me to fuck you or make love to you?” David sputtered.  
  
Patrick considered the question for only a moment. “I want you to fuck me, David. Want to still feel you in the morning.”  
  
And…. _fuck._ That was enough to get him back in the head space for fucking again. Using the skills he’d learned a lifetime ago, David quickly bound Patrick by his wrists and hoisted his arms up over his head. He moved Patrick around just so, enabling his hands to hold the headboard.  
  
“You remember the safe word?”  
  
“Fuschia,” Patrick replied, ready and willing.  
  
“That’s good,” David said, while positioning a pillow under his thighs. “Now… do you want me to keep the shirt on or take it off?”  
  
“Keep it on, David,” he commanded.  
  
“Yes, sir.” He said with a wink, reaching over to grab the lube. He drizzled some over Patrick’s hole, then onto his fingers, and snapped the cap shut. Teasing Patrick and checking to see how open he was, he slipped two fingers inside and scissored him a little wider. Patrick looked vulnerable and beautiful against the headboard, gripping it like the obedient submissive he’d become. David leaned his arm against the mattress, hiking Patrick’s leg over his shoulder as he moved, and kissed him sweetly on the lips. His fingers worked deftly to ready his husband.  
  
“David, _please_ , I’m good… just.. please...”  
  
Leaving one last kiss on Patrick’s lips, he moved back to his former position, taking Patrick’s other leg and placing it over his other shoulder, kissing his ankle the way he always did. David reached down and lined up to himself inside of his husband, and thrust hard once to be fully sheathed.  
  
Patrick looked him right in the eyes, “Move, David.”  
  
“Wow,” David breathed out. “Someone’s a bossy bottom tonight.” But there was no bite to it, David loved it when Patrick was desperate for it.  
  
Working up a rhythm, David pushed and pulled himself from Patrick, rocking easily inside him. Soon Patrick was moaning, David knew it was getting to be too loud for the thin hotel walls, even though he loved the sound of it.  
  
“Patrick, if you get any louder, I’m going to have to gag you again. Do you want that?”   
  
With eyes clenched shut and his body trembling, Patrick shook his head.  
  
“Patrick, what’s your color?” David asked in a gasp.  
  
He whimpered, “Green, so green.”  
  
David picked up the pace, holding his arms around Patrick’s thighs . The only sounds in the room were the echoes of skin against skin, deep moans, and shaky breaths. He dug his fingers into Patrick’s alabaster skin, knowing he may well leave bruises there. He loved the moments of existing solely for the heat between their bodies, chasing each other’s climaxes, and all of the trust that Patrick placed in him, to give him what he needed.  
  
Patrick was close again, far too close, and David wanted to feel him come while still inside. He reached for the lube and then to take Patrick’s cock into his strong, newly slippery hands and began stroking him in time with his thrusts.  
  
Patrick was back to incoherently chattering and shivering in David’s arms, his legs bending as much as they could to allow David as much depth and access as he could get.   
  
“Come for me, baby. Just let go,” David cooed, keeping his hand moving in sync with his hips.  
  
A few more strong thrusts, and Patrick was coming into David’s fist and looking so, so blissed out. David quickly took the tie off from around Patrick’s wrists, sucking and nibbling on his fingers and groaning around them.  
  
“ _Oh_ _fuck, I’m gonna come_ ,” David shouted, not caring who could have heard him.  
  
“Come on me, David, _please,”_ he begged, and David pulled out, stroking himself and coming all over Patrick’s fucked-out, practically glowing body.  
  
“Damn, that was good.” David’s body crashed down on Patrick, blanketing him.  
  
Without missing a beat, Patrick was immediately stroking David’s hair and neck, knowing exactly how to work his husband through the aftershocks.   
  
After a few quiet moments of catching their breath, they both got up, peeling off the clothes that hadn’t been removed earlier. They stumbled to the washroom, hands still grabbing for each other as they clumsily tried to arrange themselves in the shower. 

They traded lazy kisses under the spray, whispering quiet words of love and adoration to each other, too wrung out and satiated to do more than the bare minimum of clean up for now.

Patrick reached out of the shower to grab towels for both of them as David turned off the water. He watched their reflections in the mirror as they dried themselves. His focus pulled to David as he wrapped the towel around himself, “You know, we might need to make Fashion Week a tradition if the shows all end with nights like this.”

David’s face lit up, full of hope and lust, “Mmmm, keep talking… tell me more…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it! Kudos and comments keep me going.


End file.
